Peter McCarter
by Dina14
Summary: Peter McCarter has had a terrible life, that's why he's been assigned Fairy Godparents, but now Peter will find out the family secrets and meet enemies he's never met before, in the end he'll fix everything the should've been fix years ago. Chapter 3's an Author's Note!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents or its characters however I do claim this story and its plot, plus the original characters like Peter. **

**Title: The Fairly Oddparents and Peter McCarter.**

**Rated: T for Child Abuse.**

**Genres: Drama, Tragedy, Friendship, Hurt\Comfort, Family and there is also some Humor. **

**Characters: Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Peter McCarter, Don McCarter, Linda McCarter, Haley Stone, Tracy Hart, Willis Hart, Mrs. Hawk, Timmy Turner (In later chapters.)**

**Chapter Name: Meeting Peter McCarter**

**Chapter 1 **

Timmy had grown too old for his Fairies; he stopped making wishes and was interested in older kid things. So now they were being assigned to a new child.

Peter McCarter was only eight-years-old and being left home alone for hours or even days at a time. Example, right now they have been gone for three days straight, his father and step-mother never got anyone to watch him, they just left him there.

_At least this time they remembered to buy food I can actually make_ Peter thought to himself, he opened the fridge, he was all out of easy to make meals, _well that's just great, now I'm alone and hungry, then again I'd probably be in the same situation if they were here. They already barely pay attention to me._ He sighed, he was also bored.

He went over and turned on the television to see what was on; when he couldn't find anything he turned the T.V off. He remembered he had to clean up the house so he went over and cleaned everything he could see that was dirty, if Lind his step-mother saw the tiniest dirt she would ground him.

He also had to keep his grades up, no missing school even if he was sick, so he always instantly started doing his homework when he got home, Linda wanted them to look good, so she would flip out if he even got an A, he had to have an A+ always.

They never helped him with any homework; he had to do it himself quietly. Linda had a niece named Haley; she was very nice but very afraid of Linda, and Peter's Father, so she hardly came around.

Linda would, yell and ground Peter, but Peter's father hit him a lot and yelled he left the grounding to Linda. Peter was afraid of men, not so much women, his mother was very sweet, and so were Haley, Mrs. Hawk and Aunt Tracy. But his Father Uncle Will and Lucas weren't.

He was still bored even when he played with is Yoyo, he sighed he was so bored. His boredom was making him angry, he went to his room, and looked through a box of his stuff. He stumbled across some photos, some of a boy, some a woman and some of a little girl.

He looked at each pictures, remembering all three of those people, suddenly he just started ripping each picture of the people. Crying silently even though no one was there to hear him.

He suddenly saw a shiny light coming from the other side of the room, out of curiosity; he went over and picked it up.

It was a beautiful diamond ring, "wow it's beautiful I wonder who his ring belongs to, probably Linda better put it…" He heard something from behind him, so he slowly looked to see, suddenly a light came and three flying people appeared.

Peter couldn't believe what he was seeing, people…with wings and…flying? "Hi Peter," two of the people said, "I'm…" "Oh my gosh I must be dreaming, people don't have wings and can fly, it's impossible…at least that's was Father says" Peter was shouting then mumbled at the last part. "Um, calm down kid, I'm Cosmo!" Cosmo said, "And I'm Wanda!" Wanda said, "And we're you're Fairy Godparents!" They said together.

"Wait, wait, wait, Fairy, fairies exist, I knew it! Father was wrong!" Peter said, he stared at them for a second, "and who's the little one?" Peter asked. "Oh right, this is Poof, he's our son," Wanda explained. "Oh, alright," Peter said, everyone stood in silence, suddenly Peter spoke.

"Oh yeah I need to put this back where I found it before Linda comes home she'll tell Father and he'll kill me for toughing her stuff!" Peter quickly put the ring back under the couch.

"Anyway, I hope Father and Linda come home I'm hungry, but I'm out of food I can make," Peter said. "We probably could help you with that, we do grant wishes," Wanda said.

"Yeah, lots of wishes," Cosmo said, "but there are rules, you can't tell anyone about us or we'll go away forever," Wanda told Peter.

"I see, I was expecting that since the no one ever talks about fairy godparents," Peter said. "So Peter what are you going to wish for, is it something fun!" Cosmo asked.

"Well it's getting kinda late, so I probably shouldn't make a wish until tomorrow, Father would be mad if he knew I stayed up past my bedtime, because I'd be late for school and get in trouble with the school," Peter said, "you talk a lot," Cosmo said.

"I do? That means I probably should stop before Father finds out and hit—, uh did I say that out loud?" Peter said. "Oh man I am talking a lot but why?" He put his hand in his black hair. "Um Peter are you okay?" Cosmo asked.

"Oh yeah I'm perfectly fine, you know what I will make a wish," Peter said, "oh really, cool what's your wish?" Cosmo asked. "I wish Father and Linda wouldn't come home for a couple more days," Peter said.

"But I thought you said, you wanted them to come back," Cosmo pointed out. Peter stared at him; a little nervous he spoke again. "I changed my mind," Peter mumbled. "Okay honey, we'll be sure to grant that for you," Wanda said trying to keep Cosmo quite.

Both fairies granted the wish, "Um did it work?" Peter asked. "Probably," Cosmo said. "I'm sorry I said all that I'm just use to being alone and all…and I should shut up now," Peter looked over to see what the time. _6:32 P.M wow really I could've sworn it was later, then again I never check I was just guessing,_ Peter looked back over to where his saw his 'Fairy Godparents.'

They were still floating there in the same place, _Okay so they either exist or I've finally lost it, or both, or maybe it's a dream yeah that's what it is a dream._ "Ahem, so you guys are my fairies?" Peter asked.

They nodded, "okay so, why did you come to me? I mean, no one ever comes to talk, or play or even sit with me," Peter asked. "That's exactly it Fairy Godparents come whenever a child is in need. Since you were so miserable we were assigned to you," Wanda explained.

"So wait a second, you came to me because I was miserable?" Peter was confused. "Yep, you were really miserable so we came!" Cosmo said.

"Anyway, now I have to figure out something to eat," Peter said. "You know Peter you could just like wish up some food," Cosmo said.

"Oh yeah, I wish I had some food," "what kiiiiiind of food?" Cosmo asked stupidly. Cosmo was really getting on Peter's nerves, Peter didn't really know why it was just something about him pushed Peter's buttons.

"Any kind," Peter answered, "okay if you say so," Cosmo said, suddenly something, Peter had no idea was poof up on a plate next to him.

Peter was afraid to eat it, but since he was use to eating anything put in front of him he decided to pick up a fork, before he was yelled at.

"Peter, don't—" Wanda was interrupted by Peter's scream when the 'food' started moving. "Cosmo that's not food!" Peter screamed angrily, Peter after realizing he had just yelled at Cosmo clasped his hands over his mouth.

"Well you said anything," Cosmo said, "Cosmo don't feed him…" Wanda stopped when she heard weeping sounds. She turned around and saw it was Peter. "Peter sweetheart what's the matter?" Wanda asked.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled a-at you, I'm so sorry, please don't hit me," Peter begged. Cosmo stared at the boy in shock for a moment then spoke up, "oh it's no big deal I've been yelled at a lot worse."

"Did you hear that Peter Cosmo's not upset with you," Wanda comforted. "Maybe I should just go to bed I have school tomorrow," Peter said, he got up and went into his room. He of course locked the door like always and went and lay down.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special Thanks to Mangaurlz for Beta-ing this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents or its characters however I do claim this story and its plot, plus the OCs like Peter. **

**Title: The Fairly Oddparents and Peter McCarter.**

**Full Summary: Peter McCarter has had a terrible life, that's why he's been assigned Fairy Godparents, but now Peter will find out the family secrets and meet enemies he's never met before, in the end he'll fix everything the should've been fix years ago.**

**Rated: T for Child Abuse.**

**Genres: Drama, Tragedy, Friendship, Hurt\Comfort, Family and there is also some Humor. **

**Characters: Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Peter McCarter, Don McCarter, Linda McCarter, Haley Stone, Tracy Hart, Willis Hart, Mrs. Hawk, Timmy Turner (In later chapters.)**

**Chapter Name: Everyday Life for Peter**

**Chapter 2**

Peter opened his eyes and looked over at his clock it was 5:08 A.M, Peter let out a sigh, it was going to be a long horrible miserable day. All the kids were going to pick on him like always.

Mrs. Hawk would probably be asking him questions about why he was so skinny or where did that bruise come from and whatever was wrong with him. He didn't have anyone to talk to at school home or anywhere. He just wished his mother never died that would make him a lot happier.

After debating over getting up or sleeping a little while longer he decide it was best for him to get up, he slowly got out of bed suddenly his fairies poof up in front of him saying him good morning to him making Peter jump and screamed.

He remembered after a second of confusion about what happened last night. He then pulled himself together. "Um g-good morning, Wanda um good morning Poof, uh good morning Cosmo." "You're up early Peter." Said Wanda.

"Oh um yeah I guess I am up pretty early I didn't really think much about, I guess I'll go back to sleep if you want I'll do it right now." Peter turned around to go back to bed but was stopped. "I wasn't saying you had to I was just pointing out you were up early." Wanda told him.

"No, I'll go to bed um I'll be up in a little while." Peter said, going back to bed. "This kid is worst than I thought." Wanda said, Cosmo nodded, "yeah, I agree."

Later Peter got up and left for school, not getting any breakfast, he was a little freaked out about how his fairies followed him everywhere. He wasn't so sure about this fairy godparents thing.

"Hi Peter!" A girl greeted, she was the _only_ kid that would talk to him. It amazed him that she even remembered his name, it wasn't often that she talked to him. "Oh hi," Peter mumbled. "How have you been?" She asked, "o-okay I guess." Peter replied, "…well okay, talk to you later." The girl said walking off.

"Who was that?" Cosmo asked, Peter was startled for a second but then remembered. Geez he was going to have to get use to that. "Oh that's just some girl, her name is Penny we don't talk much." Peter stated before walking off.

Peter got to class, "hello Peter." The teacher Mrs. Hawk greeted, "hi Mrs. Hawk," Peter greeted. Mrs. Hawk was usually pretty nice to all the students, she knew there was something that was bothering Peter.

After class Mrs. Hawk talked to Peter, "Something seems to be bothering you." Mrs. Hawk said, "What are you talking about?" Peter asked. "How's your home life? She asked. Peter sat silent, "did you hear me?" she asked, "I…have…a good home." Peter lied.

Mrs. Hawk could tell, she sighed. "You can go," Peter left, Mrs. Hawk didn't know what to do for the boy.

After school Peter went home, he had once again forgotten about his fairies. "Hi Peter!" Cosmo said, making make jump, "You guys need to stop doing that!" Peter said panting. "Sorry about that," said Wanda. "Okay, so I need to make sure the house is clean before they get home." Peter said to himself.

"We can help," Peter looked at them , "oh yeah your guys are magic." Peter mumbled, "So are you going to wish for everything to be clean?" Peter nodded, "I wish the house was clean." The fairies lifted and their wands and with that the entire house was spotless. "Whoa what else can you do?" Peter asked amazed.

"We can do all kinds of stuff." Wanda said, suddenly there was a knock at the door. The fairies poofed away, as Peter went to answer the door. When he opened it, he was met by a hug. "Peter!" A girl said, "Haley?" The girl pulled away, "I'm guessing you're home alone?" Haley said, Peter nodded. "Well we kind spend some time together today, when will your father and Aunt Linda be home?" Haley asked.

The boy shrugged, "a couple days." He replied, "oh good than let's do something fun!" Haley said happily. Peter smiled, maybe today would be so bad. "Wow Pete how did you get the house so…spotless?" Haley asked in amazement.

"Oh I uh worked a lot the pass few day." Peter said, "You are so awesome Peter." Haley said. "I brought some food." Haley said taking out take-outs. "Oh thanks Haley, how have been?" He asked, Haley shrugged. "I've been okay. What about you," "The usually." Peter stated before eating the food. "How long have they been gone?" Haley asked.

"Like four, five day." He stated. "Well anyway let's watch a movie together." She suggested. "Okay," he said. They both watched a couple movies together and Haley had to go home after that.

"Wow Peter who was that?" Cosmo asked, "Oh she's my step-mother's niece." Peter told him. "Well she seemed nice." Wanda said, Peter nodded, "yeah she is, she comes over every few weeks." Peter told her. "Well I have to go do my homework and other duties." Peter said.

"Okay you go do that." Wanda said. Peter did everything he had to do and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be an even bigger day.

I am so sorry it's so short, but I'm like really busy and I realized I really needed to update my story.

A\N: This is somewhat based on a kid I knew when I was younger, he acted pretty much the same way Peter does. I use to talk to him a lot but then he moved so we don't anymore I miss him I hope he's okay anyway I hope you enjoyed!

I need more ideas for the story, you can give me some in a review or P.M. I would like that, because I have no idea what I'm going to do next in the story.

Thanks for the reviews!

Review please.


	3. Author's NoteSorry

**Author's Note**

**I am so sorry if people thought it updated I apologize but the thing is I won't be updating for awhile because life has gotten in the way like it always does to me :( **

**But I WILL update don't worry it just may take me a bit longer.**

**Once again I am so sorry.**

**Sorry to all my readers, but thanks for reviewing!**

**edit: BTW please P.M me instead of reviewing 'cuz I'm pretty sure that can mess the whole review thing up thanks bye!**


End file.
